User talk:Ellis99
I II III IV V VI ---- Battlesong Zinnia I'm sorry i don't know where to find this battlesong. I found those pokémon cries on the internet. Jantje132 (talk) 13:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, it had to come sooner or later. Anyway, it should be posted in the news. Will you do this week's edition, or should I? Energy ''X'' 18:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't have too much time tomorrow. Besides, if it is really important what was revealed last week, it can be done this week instead. Energy ''X'' 19:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes I am making my profile (talk) 20:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) File Changes Do you want me to take care of your file changes list? Can I get a link to the wiki?..... Headers Don't replace the header with ; , for it ruins the WAM score, as mentioned before. Energy ''X'' 10:14, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply I believe Energy X told you that we should use headers instead of ; to increase our WAM score. So that's why I use headers instead of the ;.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Seems Energy X explained it to you about it, so I am going to continue with using the headers instead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, you see, the higher our WAM score is, the more popular we can get on some browsers. As it is, if one types "pikachu" on Google, for example, it lists Bulb as the first source, while we are at the bottom. The greater the WAM score, it is possible to translate our wiki from bottom to higher stages. While it may seem using ; looks better than headers, it is confirmed by CzechOut that the latter is better. Energy ''X'' 11:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, that seems the best course of action, for now. Energy ''X'' 11:45, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I think that has to be done manually. Sure, you can do the ;ABC to ABC , but you did change some other headers, like ABC to ;. Best if you could check your past contributions and see what can be done about it. Energy ''X'' 11:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that is better. Energy ''X'' 12:16, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah. However, had to merge the news, since people want one blog with all news rather than separate ones. Energy ''X'' 16:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Format Take your time, it is not like the pages will leave or something. Energy ''X'' 18:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Anniversary I've been wondering about that, too. Honestly, I have no idea. Energy ''X'' 19:44, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE Could you explain a bit more please? (talk) 20:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Old Man Swamp HubStyle told me on my talk page it was not Sean Schammel that voices him, and I didn't give him a better scource of the voice actor. I was just putting the info back the way he had it before. Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message, I just hope Hub got my message. I'm letting him know I'm sorry. Anthony Nichols (talk) 21:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Block You do not understand, it seems. Have you seen how much he contributed? In other cases users made a minor contribution, or something that is not important. Blocking him may cause more harm than good. Energy ''X'' 10:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Manga Might seem interesting enough. Still, it is a matter of time before it gets published and translated for us to get that working. Energy X Hopefully, we can translate it once it comes out. We need the Pokémon pages of Ruby and Sapphire. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, I'm afraid that... I will stop uploading images on characters and pokémon's pages because I still have problem with Kyurem147 for replacing previous images with his own images :(. I will only upload images for the episodes :(. Do you think that I'm still a strong admin :(? Some fans said that getting emotional is a sign of weakness but I think that it's not. Sigh, I'm afraid that's I'm weak compared to the other admins :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:32, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply I have checked the site and it seems that they only show the chapter names and the volumes, nothing more, although still thanks for the link! And don't worry, you didn't upset me at all in the last days.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll keep that in mind to add that if I make more chapters regarding the manga.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:05, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem, I'll do that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sigh, Ellis... You didn't answer my latest reply that I send to you on my talk page :(. Yes, I was waiting for you to answer but you didn't notice my message yet :(. Nectaria (talk) 18:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Wow! I noticed that you created a Team Galactic userbox! Can you please create a Team Rocket userbox? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 13:01, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Userboxes They are nice to see.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Bug That's it. You mention this and I just experienced this. I clicked the message to link me to my talk page. Though you shouldn't contact me, but the staff. Heck, give your feedback on the bugs on these kind of blogs, or through . Energy ''X'' 15:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I have but I wanted see if it was like that on your end. I've sent a message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Because that template is used on Stun Spore article. Remove it first. Energy ''X'' 17:56, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Pages No problem, but I moved it back and I put proof.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Ban Well, he did say so. I guess he is bothered by the fact you do not look first and see what can be done. I can only assume that is supposed to teach you that lesson. Energy ''X'' 13:58, December 11, 2014 (UTC) J My bad ellis. Sorry if I made a mistake. I accidently pushed the enter button. I like to renew if you know what I mean.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Really? Oh thanks so much. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:20 December 11, 2014 (UTC) Ash's Froakie linked Hey there! There is no need for the request to link Ash's Froakie to Ash's Frogadier because I have fixed all the links that were linked to Ash's Froakie on all the pages (except for the user pages and such).--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :There are no more links anymore that are linked to Ash's Froakie on the article pages because I have checked it and made it sure.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:37, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey Hub I would if I could, but I have yet to find a lead. If you prefer the page as it is now to be deleted, be my guest. HubStyle (talk) 02:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Copyright Interesting. Though I just upload images first (so I can cut them out later, as I don't have the image editing program everywhere), it is quite strange a Staff Member would come and delete just one image, for there are some more. Eh, they were to be deleted anyway, for they are unused. Energy ''X'' 09:59, December 12, 2014 (UTC) It is not that I have all the time, I got other business to do. But at least there are three more chapters to go, so they should be finished by the end of this week. Hopefully. Energy ''X'' 10:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:DPA navigation I saw it, thanks for doing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it is really needed, because each volume is just really small, containing only 5 chapters.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, yeah, go on. Energy ''X'' 14:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Issue Um curious is there an issue here?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:DPA There is a DPA page, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:42, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::To be honest, I don't think I will able to finish all the chapters by the end of the month. I will try to finish atleast the first three volumes at the end of the month.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Done it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Done that aswell.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:31, December 13, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, would you like to make the next edition of the FOB? Energy ''X'' 14:20, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I took care of FOB for this week, either later today or tomorrow I'm going to make a youtube video that covers the first FOB contest. Monobook I wish I knew how to. It is the matter of finding the page. Plus, it is not just to place the image, as the position also matters. Maybe you can contact someone else, who knows about Monobook coding. Energy ''X'' 22:46, December 13, 2014 (UTC) My Fan Page Sorry about that, I thought I was on Ultimate Pokemon Fanon Wiki... Please don't get mad, it was a mistake I made. Beta 12:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) It happened again, I was on UPF wiki creating a page. Then it gets automatically transferred to here... I am so embarrassed and mad now! Beta 23:22, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure that... I'm a good admin :(? I asked this question because you're more faster than me and I'm so slow :(. Well, I was trying to revert the edits from this user but I failed because you reverted his/her edits >_<. Sigh, I think you will be a better admin than me :(. Nectaria (talk) 13:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) YT Videos Still haven't gotten a response, so still waiting for both of them to respond. :Okay, I see. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 00:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Apparantly, this piece of junk (my computer), whenever I try to download sprites. The file I put the sprite in crashes, everytime I rename, it crashes. Everytime I make a folder, it crashes. So basically, Im in no position in uploading alot of images. --SteveDerp 02:24, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Uh, what happened on there?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) What I meant was the message I sent X, I asked him if I could separate my pics (what you were mad about) and he said yes on my page. I don't know if you saw it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:28, December 15, 2014 (UTC) News Yeah, I think I'll be able to do them this month. Energy ''X'' 20:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Please stop... adding hometown in the Frontier Brains' character box templates. Most of those characters' hometowns are unknown. For me it is like adding hometown to every characters' pages. I'm not sure if all users will agree on those edits. We prefer to add only hometown for characters' that are confirmed. We all know that Ash lives in Pallet Town and that's one of the confirmed hometowns. If you continue that then I will block you. Nectaria (talk) 22:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Please ignore the previous message. I have reverted all the edits myself because it seems that those unknown parameters were needed on Frontier Brains pages. My bad :(. Sigh, sorry for being mad at you and it's okay to insert redlinks before uploading mega evolutions sprites :(. This shows that I'm not a good admin or do you still think that's I'm a good admin :(? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 23:07, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Parameters Yeah, the unknown parameters should be removed. However, some templates need to have it filled in (mostly Champion/Elite Four templates), as it will leave out a space. You'll know what I mean if you do that. Energy ''X'' 22:35, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Regarding move set template. I received your message and I will try to comply with your request as soon as possible. Perfidious Vulpine (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2014 (UTC)Pefidious Vulpine Images Yeah, I am aware. I guess they are just too lazy to upload images and do that instead. Energy ''X'' 17:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I will stop... renaming sprites because this work is boring to me and I have no idea how to rename templates. Please stop telling other users to send a message to my talk page about renaming sprites. Please tell to Avingnon to rename those sprites with those names: *(Pokémon) RB.png *(Pokémon) RG.png *(Pokémon) YL.png *(Pokémon) Back I.png *(Pokémon) G.png *(Pokémon) Shiny G.png *(Pokémon) S.png *(Pokémon) Shiny S.png *(Pokémon) GS.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in both Gold and Silver) *(Pokémon) Shiny GS.png *(Pokémon) C.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny C.gif *(Pokémon) Back II.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny II.png *(Pokémon) RS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RS.png *(Pokémon) FRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny FRLG.png *(Pokémon) RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) E.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny E.gif *(Pokémon) Back III.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny III.png *(Pokémon) DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) DPPt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DPPt.png *(Pokémon) HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) IV.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in all Gen IV games) *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) BW.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) XY.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif You should know that this is not my favorite work to do -_-. Nectaria (talk) 20:11, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I'll stop sending messages to users to ask you on how to name sprites. I'll also ask Aving to name them as so above this message too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:35, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Will you still be uploading sprites by the way? since you never said you wouldn't? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:47, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I will continue uploading XY sprites. Of course, I never said that I will stop uploading them. OK, Thanks for your reply. Nectaria (talk) 21:46, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Your welcome, happy to hear you will continue to upload sprites. A is going to sort out all the sprites on the wiki by renaming them to new names. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:52, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply What exactly do you mean by that? Explain it a bit. Energy ''X'' 22:24, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I'd prefer not, it takes quite much time to write these plots. However, couldn't they copy the plot (and license it as well, give it the proper source)? Energy ''X'' 22:32, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Interesting, they also had such experiences. Hm. Well, I can't help in that, but I can only recommend they could just copy and rewrite them. Their choice. Energy ''X'' 22:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution and Primal Reversion Hey, I saw the changes you did to the charts of Mega Evolution and Primal Reversion, and let me tell you, they're cool, they fit with the background and look great. I just have one complaint, though: Can you please make the borders visible? I think it's necessary to have them seen. Adrián Perry GZ 22:10, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Let me check it myself. Adrián Perry GZ 22:37, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, check it. I don't find where either. Adrián Perry GZ 22:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. "I don't know how to get the lines in the template" either. Adrián Perry GZ 23:06, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the other day, I feel kinda bad about having told you to leave me alone, feel free to message me whenever. c: :It doesn't matter. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis! Have you checked the new Digi-news about the new Adventure sequel? The official title of this sequel is called Adventure tri. and it have been confirmed that all the old Digidestineds (not the 02 Digidestineds) will appear again but it's unknown if it will have new characters in it. Here you can see the poster. Nectaria (talk) 20:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Even though I haven't seen Adventures before, I like the storyline to it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis... What do you think of me uploading transparent versions of the images that have white background? Sigh, I wonder If you like this work or not :(. Well, I have made a Pichu Brothers userbox myself on a page template. What do you think of it? Here is the userbox. Nectaria (talk) 17:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's a great by having transparent images because having white backgrounds don't look that great to me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, the white backgrounds don't looks great to me either and that's why I'm replacing those images with transparent images. You didn't answer me about the userbox that I have made. What do you think of it? Sigh, just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 12:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I like the userbox because then users can use the userbox too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, I see but what do you think of the colors? Do you think the colors match with Pichu's colors or not :(? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 12:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::It's to perfection. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Can you please write more clearly to understand better because I was not sure if you liked the colors or not :(. Nectaria (talk) 15:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I like the colours. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK, It's great to hear that you like the colors :)! Thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 13:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) FOB Hey, are you available to do the FOB this week? Energy ''X'' 10:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Today, just pair two winners from the four previous battles. Your choice. Energy ''X'' 11:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You're probably going to need the coding. Here. Energy ''X'' 11:16, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ellis... Sigh :(! What do you think of the FOB blog that I have made :(? Sorry, I have made some mistakes to this blog like the name of the blog. I named it as "FOB - Kanto Round 5" instead of "FOB - Kanto Round Semi-Finals" or whatever it should have been named -_-. As you can see, I'm bad at making FOB blogs or do you think that I'm good at it? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 13:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :I like it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:14, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Really? *close to tears* I thought you didn't like the blog :). I think you should do this blog instead of me because I'm afraid that your version will be more better (with less mistakes) than mine :(. Sadly, I will not create more FOB blogs after this one :(. I still think that I'm not good at making them :(. Sorry :(. Nectaria (talk) 14:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think your good at them and I encourage you to do more, in the future. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh, are you really sure :(? * starts sobbing* Sorry, I can't stop being an emotional admin ;_:. *sobs* I-I'm so moved ;_: *wiping a few tears*. OK, maybe I will do more of these blogs in the future ^_^. Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:12, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Huh? I don't own the Pokemon Wiki facebook page. Yoponot is the owner. I had Google+ page but I deleted it because Pokemon wiki was unable to link to it. I have another suggestion. Take a look at this. It's Spanish Pokemon wiki's G+ page. You better talk to them for social media circulation of wiki.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:32, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sorry but nothing in my hand.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) User of the Month I would ask of you to start inserting the template, for there is no other place for it where people can vote. Energy ''X'' 16:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) The decision is yours. Choose at least four, who has not been Featured Users yet. Energy ''X'' 16:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for congratulating me on becoming a FU!--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Sure!I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 17:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply So I've seen. Plus, ORAS manga has started, though written in Japanese. Energy ''X'' 19:12, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yep. You know what, I think it would be nice if we had someone who could translate the chapters from Japanese to English. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hey L No problem! It looks much cleaner and better now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Job I got a task for you, if you don't mind. The deal is to remove the bottom notes from images, like this one, from all ETP images. I am certain you can even use a simple program, like Paint, to do that. Energy ''X'' 14:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Project Pretty certain that is because the project is abandoned, it has no participants. Ask him if you wnat to restore it. Energy ''X'' 12:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I doesn't matter because Aving told me he was thinking of recreating PokePower under a different name and a few additions to it too, I think. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Ban Hello, you have been banned until February 8th, please think of this as a correctional block, if you do not change your behavior upon returning, you will be banned for a longer period than you have incurred currently. ;Please consider changing the following attitudes : *Insubordination to the other admins of the wiki. *Attempting to use me to continue with your destructive merriment. *Editing warring. *Having useless images and pictures brought back. Reminder Just a reminder that asking others to make edits for you is considered ban evasion, and is not acceptable. Also, since you seem to think that this block is needed for you: keep up that attitude and continue to ignore rules and warnings, and you'll be blocked again. It's that simple. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:59, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I was only doing it so the wiki can be improved. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:14, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Ellis! I noticed that you sent a message to Energy's talk page about some images that you wanted to upload. It's great to see that you found an image of Ruby from the ORAS chapter. Same with the better version of Hoopa image too. I think it's fine to upload both of those images. I can't wait to see them. It seems that you liked Energy so much. What do you think of other admins? I know that you don't like Shockstorm that much. Nectaria (talk) 10:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I like Aving and Rainbow (Jade, that's what users who know her a bit, call her) but the other admins... I don't know them that much to give an opinion on. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I can't speak for Energy, but as for myself I couldn't possibly care about what someone on the Internet thinks about some person or another. This wiki is meant to be a place to share information on Pokémon, not spout off about your emotions. Now, both of you can either grow up or go somewhere else. It's really that simple. --Shockstorm (talk) 10:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ellis: And what about me :(? Please note that I'm also an admin of this wiki. Just wondering. Shockstorm: Yes, I know that but I don't think that thinking about some person is bad. Sigh, I knew that you will read this message :(. Nectaria (talk) 11:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I like you too Nect. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Really :(? You like me too? *starts crying of joy* Thank you so much, Ellis :') *wiping a few tears*. It seems that you care about me :). OK, thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 11:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I do Nect, your welcome too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yeah, go ahead, though place Ruby's former artwork in the gallery and the newer one in infobox. Energy ''X'' 11:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :What should I call the image? Ruby ORAS chapter? Do you have an idea. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Good Job No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) It is okay, everyone makes mistakes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I am not really good in making location pages but I might give it a try later.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I will create them either later today or tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) For Hoopa, just replace the image. As for the page, just create it. Energy ''X'' 11:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for creating it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC)